


Eavesdropping

by DeadlyCrocker



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Female Runner Five, Implied Masturbation, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyCrocker/pseuds/DeadlyCrocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Yao takes some time to unwind. <br/>Unfortunately, he's forgotten to turn his mic off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened or what my goal was here. I'm working on a longer, more explicit, masturbation fic, but I had a "what if he forgot to turn his mic off" thought and couldn't shake it. So, I wrote this thing.

“ _Ahhh… Runner Five… Mmm…_ ”

Her head snapped up, eyes wide. She'd kept her headset on after the day's run, blocking out the noise around her. The base could be overwhelming sometimes, with little privacy and conversations happening all around her. It seemed, however, that Sam Yao had found some rare alone time. She'd almost forgotten that she had the headset on at all until she heard his voice.

Another whimper and a gasp. It wasn't loud, but there was no misconstruing what she was listening in on; He'd forgotten to turn his microphone off. 

 

Runner five rose to her feet, a blush still on her cheeks as she headed for his station. When she reached it, she didn't bother knocking. Instead, she slowly pushed the door open. It took him a moment to notice that she was there, but it was obvious when he did.

Spluttering shocked obscenities, he attempted to yank his hand out of his pants and stand up all at once. The rolling chair he'd been sitting in didn't much like that; it went careening out from under him before he was fully on his feet, sending him straight to the ground.

 

“Five! Shit, I- hasn’t anyone taught you to knock! Oh god, how much did you hear!? Shit, shit..! I am- I am so sorry, Five, I-”

She cut him off; it was clear that he could've kept rambling all day if she didn't. “Uh, Sam, your mic is…”

He managed to turn an even brighter shade of red, ripping his headset off and tossing it across the room with another swear.

 

A smile played at Five's lips. Now that she could see the fall hadn’t injured him, he was kind of cute so flustered. She eyed his desk. “Which of these buttons turns the mic off?”

Still on the floor, and face still buried in his hands, he managed to mumble a response. “It's a switch… There oughta be a little light, it’ll go off…”

Five switched the microphone off. However, she made no move for the door, instead taking her own head set off and placing it on the desk.

 

He glanced up to see what Five was doing just in time to see her crouching to the ground just in front of him, a sly smile on her lips. He looked even more surprised at that.

“Five..?”

“You didn’t think I’d just interrupt and not help you finish, did you?”

Though still mortified, a smile spread on his lips. Maybe this _wasn't_ one of the worst days of his life.


End file.
